the change
by cowgirlkitten2000
Summary: tohru has just turned 18, something happens as her home life gets turned upside down. what will this new finding do to the sohma's house. how will she explain it when she didnt even know about it. tohrukyou pairing
1. Chapter 1

**New discoveries**

Haru was sitting out sideof Shigure's home. He was really worried about what just happened. What could this mean? he was very confused, all's he remembers was Tohru running from Shigure's house. Then it happened, she tripped on who knows what and with out thinking he jumped to catch her. Then it hit him 5-4-3-2-1 nothing. He looked around, then looked down at Tohru in his arms. She was in total shock, then she fainted. He couldn't just leave her there, so he picked her up and walked up back to the house. He set her down on the couch, "Shigure can you call Hatori something might be wrong with Tohru." Immediately all the boys ran into the living room. Shigure was immediately on the phone looking very worried while he said "Yes she just fainted, I'm not sure why, if you can find the time can you come take a look at her? Yes we will keep an eye on her until you get here. Ok, thanks." He hung up the phone. Shigure walked in the room and informed them Hatori was on the way. Haru was a little confused. Why hasn't she woke up yet? Why didn't I turn into a cow? Things were really confusing.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Yuki, can you get that please." Shigure asked.There was a guy at the door with a package, "I'm looking for miss Tohru Honda." "She is asleep at the moment," Yuki stated."Well she has a package, can you please sign here?" said the delivery boy."Yes," Yuki signed on the line. On the box it said it was from Kyoto, from her mother? "That's weird I thought her mother had died 3 years ago," Yuki thought.He came back into the living room. Who's that for? Everyone seemed to ask at once. "Miss Honda," Yuki stated kind of confused, "it says it is from her mother." Something really strange is going on here. Tohru started to stir, all you could hear was groans coming out of her. Kyou felt her fore head. He jumped up, looking very worried and said,"she has a fever." Yuki ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cold rag. He placed it on her head. Just then hatori drove up.

AsHatori looked around he could tell something had happened, "Shigure, you never told me anything about her having a fever."Shigure looked at him and said, "Well that's cause I didn't know about it." Hatori knelt down next to the couch and said,"Lets take a look." After about 20 minutes of examanation, Hatori told everyone to go for a walk. Haru was still just thinking to himself trying to figure out what happened. Everyone left but him. Hatori placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Haru , Haru," lightly shaking him, "That means you." "Huh, what," Haru stated kinda confused. Hatori looked at him strangely and asked, "You know something don't you? Start talking." Haru explained what had happened. Hatori was shocked while speaking, "Well then you can help me. Hold her still while I give her this shot, then help me carry her into her room ok." "Sure," was all Haru could say.

They quickly went to work. After about an hour and the shot finally going into affect, she was sleeping soundly. "Haru I am going to look into this further, until then don't tell anyone else ok," Hatori stated calmly. "Yes, I understand," Haru said.With that they both walked back down stairs. Yuki and Kyou were both glaring daggers at Haru. He just smirked. "Why did he get to help and not us?" Yuki and Kyo said in unison. Hatori saw this and before a fight broke out spoke up quickly, "Sorry I had to find out what exactly had happen, so I asked him to help while he told me." "Humph," was all he got as a answer from both of them.

Mean while up in Tohru's room she was tossing and turning again. This time it wasn't from the fever but her dreams. She was running in a field of green, then poof she was surrounded by foxes. All of a sudden she heard a voice like her mothers. "Mom is that you?" Tohru stated to no one inpeticular."Yes," and just then a white fox came out. Tohru was really confused but still asked, "Mom what happened?" "Well this is our family secret," she said calmly. "We don't talk about it, and well I wasn't aloud to find out until I turned 18, so I never got the chance to tell you either. But since I'm not there anymore, there will be something to explain it to you. Almost everyone in our family doesn't know about it, so until one of them asks you, please don't say anything. It has to be our little secret." "Ok mom," Tohru said.Then she woke up. It was around 3 am. "I wonder how I got in my room," Tohru asked out loud to her self.She looked around, and noticed the box next to her bed. She looked at it for a moment. Well this must be what my dream was telling me. She opened it up carefully. It was full of silk with a little note on top. She picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear my dearest Tohru,_

_I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I' so sorry I'm not there with you any more. But as my duty to you as your mother I must still try to look after you even though I'm gone. Inside this box you will find a silk kimono, a journal, and a family heritage book. Please read though them both as soon as you get the chance. Well I love you so much. Please don't ever forgot you dreams._

_Love mom_

Tohru wiped away the tears from her eyes. Mom I miss you so much. With that she picked up the contents. She placed the kimono on the bed. She picked up the journal in her hand. She then had the urge to sit on the roof. She walked over to her window and jumped up on the roof with much grace. This really shocked her. She was never this agile before. She shrugged it off. Sat down and begun to read the first few pages.

Thank you all for the reviews. i updated this chapter fro quotes to be read more easliy. hope you all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to give special thanks to Truetohrugiggles and Fan999123, You were the first to review the first chapter... bows down... thank you so very much. I will also update faster when I get reviews so please leave me one. good or bad either way I want your input. Disclaimer: Also i don't own fruit baskets though i wish i did. ok now on with the story.

**chapter 2**

last chapter...

Tohru wiped away the tears from her eyes. Mom I miss you so much. With that she picked up the contents. She placed the kimono on the bed. She picked up the journal in her hand. She then had the urge to sit on the roof. She walked over to her window and jumped up on the roof with much grace. This really shocked her. She was never this agile before. She shrugged it off. Sat down and begun to read the first few pages.

present...

It was still dark out side, but she never had noticed. Only the moon was out. It never occurred to her that she all of a sudden could see this well in the dark. Reading page after page, she was really shocked to find everything out. More than anything she wanted to talk to someone about it. Tohru had read about 15 pages so far, her eyes were starting to drop. Not realizing it she feel into another deep sleep. When she turned over the book slid off the roof. It had landed on the ground right below her balcony.

She started to have another weird dream about what she had read. Tohru you will start to take on some changes, but be warned you can't let anyone know. Every full moon you will grow stronger. You will start to take on the aspects of the fox. On the night of the full moon you will look just like the white fox. You will need to take great cautious from now on. If you get to upset foxes from everywhere will come to your aide. Forget this and someone could get hurt. Then the dream faded just as fast as it had come.

Mean while the sun had started to rise. It was already starting to get very hot. Kyou had gotten up early to do his morning exercises. He peeked his head inside Tohru's door to check on her. She wasn't in her bed. He started to panic. In her place was a kimono. He just stared at it. It was beautiful, it was all white with gold trimming, cherry blossoms were embroider all over it. He was in awe. This must have been what was in the box. He heard some noise, turning around he notice something fall off the house. he ran towards the balcony to see what it was. He just saw a strange book lying on the ground. Well with Kyou being that cat his curiosity got the better of him. He jumped straight off. Landing with grace he picked up the book. Since it was already opened he started to read..

_dear journal..._

_Well my urges have been getting stronger lately. Being the fox is not an easy task. To know that someday I to will have to share the burden with the next in line. The dreams are getting worse. But I can not avoid them. They are my training. I finally have gotten used to the change now. I just make sure I play sick that day from work. Well I know that it will all be over soon. When my child is born it will all stop till the next fox is chosen. But until then I must endure this a little longer. Who would have ever thought that when the fox goes into her first season of changes she could get pregnant so easily. Well journal i must sleep now. good night_

Kyou closed the journal. A shocked expression was written all over his face. He slowly climbed the tree next to the house. He needed a place to process all of this. How could Tohru be the fox. The zodiac had forgot all about her. Since she was the one to say no to god, no one in the family was aloud to find her. We all knew she was out there but it was impossible to find her. He remembered reading something on it. That the fox was the key to the zodiac curse.

Tohru started to finally wake up. She looked around, oh no where's the book. As she looked up Kyou had just got up there. Then it hit her, it was in his arms. Kyou, You didn't read any of that did you? Kyou jumped not realizing she was up there. Huh I found this on the ground out side, is it yours? Yes she jumped up real fast. He handed it over to her. It that what was in your box. She blushed, yes it was my mother journal. I guess she sent it to someone to send here when I turned 18. They sat down together. Tohru looked over at him "Have you already finished your morning training?" Huh no I heard something so I was trying to find out what it was when I found you up here. Since when do you come up here by yourself anyways. Well i woke up last night and couldn't sleep so I came up here for some fresh air. Oh no. What time is it? I have to go make breakfast. Plus do all my chores. Tohru ran around in circles freaking out as usual. Kyou grabbed her shoulders. Settle down you have plenty of time its only 6am. Tohru changed 7 shades of red. She was very embarrassed being held like that from him. OK well I'm going down to take a shower and get everything done. I'll call you when its time to eat.

Kyou just smiled. Now that we all graduated I wonder what will happen to all of us. I know I'm going to be training to get my own dojo. But it never occurred to me that she might not stay here anymore. What will happen if she moves off to collage. I mean she is 18 now and high school is over now. It doesn't help knowing she picked up a second job. She now works all week long, plus does all the chores. And if she knows she won't be her to cook she makes something ahead of time. But now this also. She's going to collapse if she isn't careful. Kyou shakes his head well off to go train.

Tohru had just finished getting dressed and was in the kitchen. She knew today was going to be hot so she put on some really short shorts and a black tank top. Since she never thought about what she looked at it never occurred to her how she looked in them. She was in the kitchen starting to make breakfast. Day dreaming she looked out the window. I never knew about this. I wonder why mom never told me. I guess she was trying to protect me from it. Well I can't change it. She then noticed Kyou out side. It was already 85 degrees out and he was out there training with out his shirt on. She loved the way he looked. A small blush seeped across her cheeks. Look at him, the way the sun glistens on his chest. I never noticed how hansom he looked like that. She could tell she was getting aroused by it. She shook her head. What am I thinking. I'm like a sister to them. They would never think of me like that. With out another thought she went back to cooking.

The smell of her cooking surrounded the house. Waking everyone up. Shigure was the first to sit down at the table and said a bit loudly, "Something sure does smell good Tohru. Are you sure you should be up and about after yesterday?" Tohru walked in hands and arms full of food. "Yes I'm feeling fine. It's no problem at all." Tohru told him. Just then Yuki and Haru came down stairs. They both just stopped and stared. They had never noticed Tohru dressed that way before. She looked up and said, "Hey You two breakfast is ready." Kyou walked in and noticed them staring at her. He just coughed. Both of them looked up and sat down real fast. Breakfast was very quite. Tohru was the first to speak up, "Shigure is it alright if I'm gone most of today?" Everyone stopped eating and looked up. Shiguri looked puzzled and said, "Sure that's fine we can manage with out you for one day." Not really thinking anything about it Tohru casually said, "I have to go to one of my mom's friends house. So I should be back late tonight." Shigure still looked a little confused, this was very sudden for her but still asked, "Do you need a ride there?" "Oh no I already have made the arrangements she is sending someone here soon to pick me up." Tohru spoke in her casual tone of voice. Haru was the next to speak up, " Tohru before you leave there is something I need to ask you." Looking a little worried Tohru said, "Sure give me about 10 minutes to clean everything up in the kitchen."

When he was sure it was safe, Haru spoke up, "Tohru do you remember what happened yesterday?" She looked up, "yea kind of i remember passing out from a fever. Oh and I'm so sorry about bumping into you." Haru looked at her very seriously, "Tohru hug me please." Tohru just looked at him confused, "But won't you transform?" "Don't worry about that I just need one answer." Haru said very calmly. So Tohru walked up to him and hugged him. 5.4.3.2.1. nothing again. She gasped, "Haru why didn't you transform?" She was starting to freak out. Haru just looked up at her, "Tohru calm down please. You can't let anyone know it's our little secret. Hatori is trying to find out all he can now about why it is not happening. But he wanted me to make sure you remembered it and to make sure you don't tell anyone about it." Just then there was a honk. Tohru jumped up, "Oh that must be my ride, Can we talk about this later? She ran out the door in a flash.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Also a special thanks to Furbuaforever16 for the criticism, I have tried to fix chapter 2 So thank you very much I wasn't paying attention to it when I did it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own fruit basket. starts to sob quietly. So on with the story. Hope you all enjoy!

**THE CHANGE**

CHAPTER 3

_Last chapter:_

When he was sure it was safe, Haru spoke up, "Tohru do you remember what happened yesterday?" She looked up, "yea kind of i remember passing out from a fever. Oh and I'm so sorry about bumping into you." Haru looked at her very seriously, "Tohru hug me please." Tohru just looked at him confused, "But won't you transform?" "Don't worry about that I just need one answer." Haru said very calmly. So Tohru walked up to him and hugged him. 5.4.3.2.1. nothing again. She gasped, "Haru why didn't you transform?" She was starting to freak out. Haru just looked up at her, "Tohru calm down please. You can't let anyone know it's our little secret. Hatori is trying to find out all he can now about why it is not happening. But he wanted me to make sure you remembered it and to make sure you don't tell anyone about it." Just then there was a honk. Tohru jumped up, "Oh that must be my ride, Can we talk about this later? She ran out the door in a flash.

_And now:_

As Tohru was in the car driving she was thinking of what had happened to Haru. _I can't figure out why he didn't change. I wonder if it has something to do with this fox stuff. Is it just him or can I now hug all the zodiac members? _

Just then the driver spoke up, "We are almost there. Have you ever met the master before?" Tohru jumped a little before speaking up, "No I don't remember if I have or not sir." "Oh your don't have to call me sir, just call me Genko," He said casually, "You should feel very lucky, doesn't take many visitors." Tohru looked a little worried about this, "Why doesn't she?" Genko just laughed, "You will see when we get there. We will be there in about 5 minutes from now."

The car slowly came to a stop. Tohru looked around, the place was simple beautiful. There were flowers and trees all around this very large house. She could also make out a building in the back. It was plain compared to the main house, she figured it was a dojo or training hall of some kind. Since this Genko guy keeps calling her master.

"This way Miss Tohru," Genko said calmly. He knew she was a little taken by the scenery around her, most people were. "Here we are, just go inside and take a seat, Master will be with you shortly." Genko stated. "Yes Sir," said Tohru as she bowed respectively.

Tohru walked inside the big doors. By this time she was getting really nervous. I wonder how my mom knew someone way out here. The family that lives her must be pretty rich. The main building was as beautiful as it was outside. There were lily flower arrangements all over. Bamboo plants were lining the walls. To the front of here was a plain table though. _It looks so plain compared to everything else here. _Tohru thought. Realizing she was staring at everything she quickly sat down on the silk mats on the floor. As she did a very old lady walked in and sat about 10 feet away at the table. Tohru couldn't place her. Though she did look very familiar. This lady didn't even look as if she should be walking. Her hair was by far past her waist and she had wrinkles all over. Tohru remembering her manors bowed down deeply onto the floor.

The lady just chuckled to herself. _Wow has she grown. But it seems as if she is nothing like her mother, but in ways she is just the same. _"Please child, you don't have to do that. I am Tatika Shinoto. Everyone just calls me Tika for short or Master for my students. I understand that you have just turned 18 what about 2 weeks ago." Tika said very calmly knowing Tohru was very nervous. "Yes ma'm I did. I received a box from my mother, but she passed away. Did you send it to me?" Tohru asked nervously. "Yes I did, She asked me right after you were born to hold onto it until you turned 18, just incase something happened to her she wanted you to know everything from her." She stated,

"Well let me tell you why I have called you here. You will be coming out here once or twice a week for training. I will send my grandson Genko to pick you up. You will be training physically and mentally. If I feel it is necessary you will stay here. You do not have to worry about you jobs. I have already talked to both your employers and arranged something with them. And when you are not here you need to remember this. DO NOT LET ANY FEMALE HUG YOU! You will transform into a fox. It will take at least 4 hours to wear off after that. So please child be careful. I'm sure you have noticed my age. Everyone does, she chuckled softly. It is safe to say I'm about 200 years old.

Tohru gasped, but how can that be? Is that even possible for someone to get that old?

Tohru calm down. I will explain. I am the 20th generation of the fox. Our family has kept it a secret even to the family. Even though the fox will be mostly females, my grandson, Genko, also is a fox. That is were he gets his good looks from, wink wink.

Tohru blushed. But why am I the next in line to be the fox? I thought only one cursed member per generation could be alive at once.

This took Tika back a little. But how you she know something about this. Even her mother didn't know of anyone else having curses like this one. What could this child know. After long silence, Tika spoke up, "How does thee know of any other curses like this one?"

It then dawned on Tohru what she had said. Softly she replied, "I saw it in one of my dreams."

"So child your dreams have already started then. Well then we shall also get started. Please follow me.", she stated to Tohru, though she knew the child was hiding something.

Mean while, back at Shigure's house. Kyou was going through book after book. He knew it was around here somewhere. He knew they had a book on the fox side of the curse. Ahh here it is. Kyou beamed a smile from ear to ear. He slowly walked out into the yard and into the surrounding forest. He quickly jumped into a tree and started to read.

table of contents

Chapter one: How it all began

Chapter two: The starting of the curse

Chapter three: The outcast

Chapter four: Trying to find her

Chapter five: The long search

Chapter six: Rumors

Chapter seven: The findings

Chapter eight: A way to end the curse

Kyou quickly turned to chapter eight and read. After searching for five generation now nothing has turned up. I have found out clues the her existence, but still have never found her. She is the only one to cure our family of this curse. She is the key. Many before me have tried to find the vixen. Still no has even been able to stumble upon her. I still wonder if she even knows that she is the cure to all of our family's problems. She was the one to tell god no and refuse to be a member of the zodiac. So she was blessed with spiritual powers. Even though she angered god very much. She still received a reward for her bravery. In my findings, there is only one way to lift the curse. The fox must fall in love with the right zodiac and must produce a child. No one knows which zodiac it must be. So even if I do find her, it may not even work. But still the search must go on. But be warned if she does choose the right one and gets pregnant. The night of when the baby is born all that is cursed by the zodiac will transform into their animal form. At the last stroke of midnight, everyone will change back. Thus the curse will be lifted. We all hope we can find her before to many have suffered from the curse.

Kyou quickly shut the book. Pondering to himself he thought, _What will happen if I'm not the right one? Do I want to risk everything for my love for her? Yes, I love her to much to loose her now. I couldn't stand the fact of her being with someone else. That is it! I have to tell her now how I feel. _And with all of that said, Kyou jumped out of the tree and heading back towards the house. Just as Kyou entered the house he heard the phone ring. Shigure picked it up, "Hello, Soma residence. Yes I can. That will be no problem. It will be ready by the time he arrives. How will she be staying? Yes ma'm that won't be a problem either. Yes thank you for the call." And with that he hung up the phone. Shigure looked really stressed about something. He looked at Kyou over in the door way and said, "Ah kyou good to see you. Can you help me pack up some of Tohru's things? She will be staying for a while at her grandmother's house in the mountains." Kyou just stood there in shock. You could hear him mumble, "Sure."

Kyou walked up stairs to Tohru's room. He slowly opened the door. The smell of strawberries filled his nose. Thus making him smile. He grabbed her suitcase out of her closet. He was still a little nervous about packing it for her but it still needed to be done. Quickly he packed everything he thought she might need. Blushing slightly at her under garments but had to pack them. Then it hit him, _Now i can give her birthday present. I was to scared to give it to her with everyone else around. Plus I can write a letter to go along with it. _Kyou stopped what he was doing a ran to his room. He quickly went to his dresser. There in the top drawer was a small package, wrapped in dark blue paper and had a white ribbon all around it. Kyou scooped it up and set it on his desk to write the letter. In no time he got done with the letter and quickly folded it up and placed it next to the ribbon. Just as fast as he enter his room he was back in Tohru's room. _I really hope she like the present._ Kyou thought as he finished packing all her clothes. When he was done he placed the package on top, next to the picture the had taken the first summer vacation together with everyone. He closed up the suit case and brought it down stairs.

Shigure was own the phone again. All Kyou could make out this time was, "Yes ma'm I can send one of the boys to drop it off. No its no problem at all. I understand how it is with teenage boys and always disappearing. I believe Kyou just got done packing it, so I will send him. Yes ma'm I got the directions right here. And please keep good care of our little Tohru." Kyou walked up to Shigure as he was putting down the phone and said, "Why do you always volunteer me for everything?" Shigure looked a little amused, "Well this may be your last chance to see Tohru for a while. I thought you might want to go. I can always ask Yuki to go instead. I'm sure he would love to go. Maybe she will give him a good bye kiss." With the last comment kyou kicked him across the room. "Perverted old dog", he thought out loud. And with that he grabbed the directions and the keys and was off to go deliver the suit case.

Back at the manor. Tohru was shown her room. "In your closet is your training outfits. You might want to try them on to make sure they fit.", Tika stated. Tohru turned all around, then faced her, she bowed down respectively, "Thank you very much, But how would you know my size?" With this Tika laughed softly, "Well you look the same size as your mother, so I'm sure they should fit. Let me know if they don't. Also I have arranged for some of your close to be brought up here. He should be here any minute." Tohru looked shocked, "Yes ma'm. Thank you again I'll be changed for training right away." And with that Tohru bowed again. Tika slowly walked out the door and shut it.

Tohru walked around in circles. She was amazed at the beauty of it all. There was a cherry pine bed with a matching dresser. Both beautifully carved with foxes all over them. She was amazed at everything around her. Then she decided to get her outfit on. Hope it fits, she thought. Tohru walked over to the closet. She pulled out a hanger. She just gasped at the out fit. I was beautiful. She quickly put it on. The pants were black, they hugged every one of her curves, and they had also a slight flair at the end of them. The top was even more exotic; it was deep royal blue, gold embroidery all over it. On the back was a gold fox sewn into it. It was sort of sleeveless. In place of real sleeves, was a see through veil like material in black. The top also accented every one of her curves. After she was fully dressed, she looked in the big mirror on the wall. A blush came immediately to her cheeks, wow she never thought she looked like that. The outfit made her out right gorgeous. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, "Tohru you have a visitor at the door." Tohru didn't think one more thought as she ran out the door and down stairs.

Kyou was down stairs waiting calmly. Which really wasn't like him at all. When he looked up he saw her. His mind began to race rapidly, "_Holy crap, wow, I knew she was beautiful, but wow." _Tohru blushed again when she noticed Kyou staring. She looked over at him and said, "hi Kyou, I heard you were bringing me my clothes." Kyou shook himself out of the dirty thoughts in his head and blushed again, "Yea it was nothing. Just tell me where to put your suitcase." Tohru lead him up to her room and told him to put it on the bed. They started to talk casually, as she started to unpack everything.

Tika noticed something very strange about this boy. She knew there was something different about him but just couldn't place it. She could tell that Tohru meant more then the world to this boy. But that is all she could read on his mind. Well I might just have to make room here for him also, she could use another training partner. I'm getting to old for this. And Genko is always so busy with who knows what. Well I will ask him at dinner tonight. This in thought, she asked one of the house servants to make up one more of the guest rooms for Kyou. Tika knew deep inside the Kyou would not refuse to be this close to Tohru. She had a deeper feeling that somehow he knew the secret of Tohru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruit basket.**

**Chapter 4**

Last chapter:

Tika noticed something very strange about this boy. She knew there was something different about him but just couldn't place it. She could tell that Tohru meant more then the world to this boy. But that is all she could read on his mind. Well I might just have to make room here for him also. She could use another training partner. I'm getting to old for this. And Genko is always so busy with who knows what. Well I will ask him at dinner tonight. This in thought, she asked one of the house servants to make up one more of the guest rooms for Kyou. Tika knew deep inside the Kyou would not refuse to be this close to Tohru. She had a deeper feeling that somehow he knew the secret of Tohru.

Present chapter:

Tohru and Kyou sat in her room talking while she unpacked her things. Tohru looked up when she found the package, "Kyou, what is this?" she asked. "Well it's for you. It's a late birthday present," Kyou said kind of nervously. Tohru slowly opened the package. Inside was a small box. Carefully opening the lid she gasped. "Kyou, wow, you really shouldn't have. It's to much," Tohru said still very shocked. Kyou let out his breath he didn't know he was holding, "Non-sense, you do so much for all of us. You deserve it. Please accept it from me." Tohru was over come with joy. With out thinking she leapt into Kyou arms and gave him a great big hug. When reality hit them after about 5 minutes of holding each other, they both jumped back. They just stood there staring at each other. Both of them were in too much shock to say anything. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and a small voice, "Tohru, Kyou, time for dinner to be served" "Yes mam," they both said in unison. They both quietly walked down the stairs to the dining room.

Dinner was mostly quite. Tika was the first to speak up, "Kyou I was wondering if you would like to stay here during Tohru's training to help me out? I'm getting a little to old to keep up with the younger generations and well I need someone she trusts." Kyou was a little taken aback by this but gladly accepted. Tohru just sat there shocked still. She could barely eat her food. Tika spoke up again, "Tohru you need to eat to keep up your strength. You will need it for tomorrow. Your training will start then." Tohru answered simply with a nod.

The rest of dinner was very quiet. Tohru and Kyou was the first to stand up and ask if they could be excused from the table. Tika stated, "Yes you can. And try not to stay up all night. You will both need you sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. The maid will show you your room Kyou." With that said both kids bowed politely and left following the maid. The maid led them up the stairs and to a room right across from Tohru's. "Here you go sir, let me know if you need anything," said the maid and bowed. She left the two teens standing there. Kyou looked at Tohru and asked, "How did she know I would accept her offer." Tohru giggled slightly, "Well I'm not sure but she knows things." They both walked into the room. Kyou gasped. This was the first time anyone treated the cat so nicely besides Tohru. He walked over to the closet and opened it. And again Kyou gasped. Inside was a wide verity of clothes. And all of them were his size. _How did this old lady know my sizes? _He thought to himself. He walked over to the dresser and it was the same thing, more clothes for him. He picked out a pair of sleep pants and boxers and set them on top the dresser. He turned to Tohru and asked, "So where is the bathroom in this place, so I can shower." Tohru giggled again and pointed to the door behind him. Kyou gasped again and said, "You mean I have my own bathroom here?" Tohru just looked so amused while she was trying to talk, "Yes, It seems all of the guest rooms have there own bathrooms for privacy." Tohru bowed down while saying, "I'm going to go get ready for bed also. See you later." Then Tohru winked and turned to leave for her own room. Kyou was to shock to say anything in response. His mind was going wild again, "_What was that? Did she wink at me? Something strange is going on here. Why didn't I transform when hugged? I wonder if Tohru wants me here with her. She has been acting very differently since she got here. It's almost like she is a different person inside. She hasn't done anything clumsy either." _

Kyou shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Glancing over at the clock he noticed he had been standing there staring at the door thinking for about twenty minutes. Crap, I need to get in the shower. Kyou opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Not really thinking he left the bathroom door open. Since it was in his room only he never thought about someone coming in while he was showering. But someone was. Tohru wanted to ask Kyou why he didn't transform. Well she knew why but was wondering if he had his own idea. She had already taken her bath and gotten into her pj's. She quietly walked back over to Kyou's room. Slowly she opened the door and walked inside. Tohru sat on the bed; not even noticing the bathroom door was wide open.

She looked up and gasped. She could see Kyou's main outline through the shower door. His body was well defined, with chiseled muscles everywhere. All's that she could do was sit there wide-eyed and speechless. Her fox senses were going crazy. She could feel herself getting aroused by what she saw. All of a sudden she heard the water shut off. She quickly turned around blushing from head to toe. She so badly wanted to see more but was too embarrassed. Kyou didn't notice her on the bed. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to get dressed. Just then he looked up. "Tohru I didn't notice you there," he was able to stammer out. Tohru thinking he was dressed turned around to only see him in nothing but a towel. He mouth dropped and she turned ten shades redder. She was to embarrass to say anything. With her reaction Kyou quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry about that," he managed to squeak out. Kyou was a little embarrassed, but didn't know she had also seen him in the shower. He walked over to her and sat down. Kyou said calmly, "Tohru, sorry I didn't know you where in here or I would have gotten dressed. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Tohru just looked up at him and said, "No no it was my fault completely. I shouldn't have just let myself in. I just thought you were already done. And I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the garden and talk? It's still a little warm outside so it should be nice." Kyou was a bit taken back by this but still happily agreed to go. He loved spending time with Tohru.

They quietly walked outside as to not disturb anyone in the house. It was very quiet outside. You could hear crickets, frogs, and some other night creatures around. They walked though a very large maze garden, in the middle it was filled with roses and all other kinds of flowers. You could see fireflies dancing across the petals. Making it even more romantic then they could have ever expected. Kyou was the first to speak up, "Tohru before you say anything, I know why you didn't transform earlier. I may be the cat but I'm not stupid. I just do not know why you wouldn't tell me about you being the fox. Does anyone else in the Sohma family know this? Or is this our little secret?" Kyou winked at her. In the moonlight she was even more beautiful than before. She had on silk pants and a matching tank top the showed off more then she knew. It hugged every one of her curves and revealed her cleavage. It was very low cut and had lace to try and cover up the deep v-neck of the top, but it didn't work. Over the past few years they had known each other she had really grown. She now looked more like a woman, and everywhere she went men stared. But of course clueless Tohru never noticed.

Tohru started to stutter again while trying to speak, "No, besides the people here, no one else knows about it. When I turned 18 the transformation started. I'm now the fox. I have not really any clues about what kind of training you will be doing with me tomorrow either. Kyou why did you want to stay here and help me? And I'm sorry for acting so strange earlier. I didn't mean to see you in the shower either. Though you did look very good. And well I want to thank you for staying here with me anyways it mean a whole lot to me."

Kyou only caught about half of the conversation. He finally was able to speak up again, "Tohru, I wanted to help you through this. I don't think I could stand to be away from you. I mean you mean the world to me." With that said he leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. Thus left Tohru speechless. Her body had gone into over drive, and then all you could hear was a poof. From everything said and the burning sensation of wanting to take him right then and there she had transformed. Kyou was a little shocked but still managed to laugh like crazy. He picked her up and walked back to their rooms. He set her down on her bed with her clothes next to her. Tohru was too embarrassed to talk. She didn't mean to transform. But she had to many things going through her head and well her body couldn't take it. Kyou laughed again and leaned down next to her white ears and whispered, "I already knew you had been watching me in the shower. Call it a cat's sense. I hope you enjoyed the show. I will see you tomorrow morning. Good night." Kyou kissed her on her cheek and watched her blush. Silently he walked out of her room and into his own and went to sleep.

Thank you for all the reveiws and critisism. I'm working on trying to update the other chapters and fix some of my mistakes. Sorry for the long wait also. Between work and morning sickness hadn't had much time to get near the computer. hopefully next chapter will be here by the end of the week. also any suggestions are always gladly accepted. so until next time. please enjoy and reveiw.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own fruit basket. (Starts to sob)

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Stupid morning sickness got out of hand and ended up in the stupid hospital. Well finally got released and had about 3 different ways to go with chapter so I'll try not get everyone to confused. Also a very big thanks to all of my reviewers. And another I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. _revised_

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Last chapter:**_

Kyou only caught about half of the conversation. He finally was able to speak up again, "Tohru, I wanted to help you through this. I don't think I could stand to be away from you. I mean you mean the world to me." With that said he leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. Thus left Tohru speechless. Her body had gone into over drive, and then all you could hear was a poof. From everything said and the burning sensation of wanting to take him right then and there she had transformed. Kyou was a little shocked but still managed to laugh like crazy. He picked her up and walked back to their rooms. He set her down on her bed with her clothes next to her. Tohru was too embarrassed to talk. She didn't mean to transform. But she had to many things going through her head and well her body couldn't take it. Kyou laughed again and leaned down next to her white ears and whispered, "I already knew you had been watching me in the shower. Call it a cat's sense. I hope you enjoyed the show. I will see you tomorrow morning. Good night." Kyou kissed her on her cheek and watched her blush. Silently he walked out of her room and into his own and went to sleep.

_**This chapter:**_

Kyou slowly crawled into bed and started to think, "Well that went better than I expected. Hump, I better get off to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. I wonder what that old hag wants us to do for training." Kyou swiftly drifted off to sleep.

Tohru on the other hand was having a harder time getting what had just happened out of her mind. I can't believe he noticed me staring at him in the shower. I can't believe we kissed. A small blush was still on her cheeks. I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow for training. I mean, come on, what could I possibly need to know about fighting? A small yawn slowly escaped her mouth. Well off to sleep I go. And with that Tohru pulled the soft comforter up to her neck, meanwhile completely forgetting that she never got dressed from when she transformed back to herself.

They both drifted into a deep sleep. Neither of them realizing that their dreams weren't exactly pure or that they both were having the same dream.

Meanwhile back at Shigure's house Shigure was talking with Yuki.

Yuki you need to calm down. I'm sure nothing has happened to our little flower. Kyou will be home soon, unless he ran away with Tohru. Shigure knew that would upset him more.

Yuki just glared at the dog. I don't care about that dam cat. I just can't believe he beat me in grabbing that address and taking Tohru's thing to her. And I really can't believe you let him go and not me.

Yuki breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. Just you wait till that baka neko gets here. With that said Yuki stormed off up the stairs to his room.

Shigure looked over at the clock at the wall. 11:30pm. I wonder why Kyou is not home yet. Well knowing Kyou he is staying there tonight, just to make sure Tohru will be safe. Plus he likes to aggeravate Yuki. He will just show up in two or three days like nothing has even happened.

Shigure gave up on waiting and went to bed. I'll give his cell phone a call tomorrow to make sure.

Morning came all to quickly. Kyou showered and got dressed. No since in training this morning if he was already going to be doing it today anyhow.

Tohru was still fast asleep. Yesterday's event really wore her out. Who ever knew transforming took so much out of you. Plus it didn't help that her dreams just got her even more tired. A small blush crepted across her face.

Kyou peeked his head inside her room. The sunlight just started to dance across the room making it glow.

Pst, Tohru. Are you awake yet? The only sound he heard was a small murmur.

Kyou slowly crept near the bed. When he finally could see Tohru he panicked. She was panting, sweating all over, and turning red in the face. First thing that crossed his mind was that she had a fever. Placing a hand on her forehead to try and tell if she did or not he found nothing. So he decided to try and wake her up. Kyou leaned down and started to whisper into her ear.

Tohru just rolled over onto her stomach. Her bare back was now showing. MMM, Kyou, not now. We need to get some rest tonight. Maybe some more later.

Kyou laughed at this. I never knew she sleep-talked. He started to shake her shoulders this time. Tohru it is time to get up and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready any minute now.

The word breakfast seemed to ring through Tohru's ears. With out another thought she sat straight up in bed. Thus gave Kyou a full view of everything from the waist up.

Tohru started rambling, "Oh no, what time is it? I over slept. I need to hurry up and get breakfast cooked. You must be starving. I'm so sorry."

She started to jump up out of the bed when Kyou grabbed her hand. Tohru, calm down. No one is starving here. It is time for you to get out of bed and put some clothes on though.

Kyou leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek, then started to whisper into her ear. "I like this look you have right now, but if I were you, I would want to get some clothes on first."

Tohru just then realized she was completely naked and quickly pulled the covers up to her neck. After turning fifteen shades of red. "OK. I'll be down in a minute. Now out so I can get dressed, please."

Kyou just laughed at this and shook his head yes. Out of the room he went.

ok I know that was a bit of a cliffy there but at least it is a chapter. chapter 6 is being worked on, I'm kinda at a writers block so if you have any ideas please let me know them. I always am up for new ideas of where to take this. thank you to all my reveiwers.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry everyone it took me so long to update. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruit basket.

_**The change chapter 6:**_

Tohru showered quickly. Not quite sure of what to wear, she pulled on a pair of black drawstring pants and a white spaghetti string strap tank top, with a picture of a fox on the front. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, which she then braided. Then quickly ran down stairs to eat.

Breakfast was very quiet. Tohru was the first to speak up, "Tiki, what kind of training will I be undergoing?" Kyou was also very curious about this also. Tiki just chuckled to herself. "Well you will have to wait until after we are done eating to find out." Tiki answered, and then looked over at Kyou, "You will be joining in training also, but not with us this morning. You will be training with Genko."

Kyou looked over at her like she was crazy. "What can someone like him teach me? I already have a teacher." Kyou's anger started to boil up.

Tiki just looked at him, "There is some things that no other can teach you. So if you are to end up helping Tohru at all in her training, you must first train with my grandson. No questions asked."

Kyou just sat there and said, "Fine!"

Tohru wasn't sure how to react. Normally Kyou would have just stormed out of the door. But this time he actually agreed.

_**Meanwhile back at Shigure's house:**_

Yuki was steaming mad at this point, "What do you mean you can't find his cell phone number? Shigure I want to know what is going on!"

Shigure just stood there smoking, while Yuki ran through the house frantically looking for the phone book. He was having way too much fun torturing Yuki with all of this to tell him the number. "Maybe they will write us, and tell us all about how they ran off together to get married," Shigure said day dreamily. Yuki gave him that look of death. It literally sent shivers down Shigure's spine.

"Well Yuki let me know if you find it, I'm heading to my study," Shigure said plainly. "Better not upset him too much more. It could be deadly for me or anyone else that mentions her name," He thought to himself. As Shigure reached his study, he pulled out his cell phone and called Kyou.

_**Back to the kitchen:**_

Everyone finished up eating and cleared the table. All of a sudden Kyou jumped up. His cell phone had started to ring and he forgot he had put it on vibrate. "Will you excuse me please," Kyou said, and then quickly went into the other room to talk on the phone. He looked down at the phone trying to decide to answer it or not. He went ahead and picked it up. Tohru was right outside the doorway trying to listen but all she could hear was Kyou talking.

"_What do you want Shigure? No I will not be coming back for a while. No I do not need any of my things. Yes Tohru is just fine. Shigure that is degusting, you are a pervert! I will let everyone know when we coming back. Good-bye."_ Kyou hung up the phone.

Tohru walked up to Kyou, "Is everything ok at home?" Kyou looked over, "yea they just was worried about you."

Tika yelled from in the other room, "Hey you two. Wrap it up. Training will start in twenty minutes, meet me outside."

Ok, I know it is not a long chapter, but hey. At least I finally updated. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. I will try to update more often now. I have already started on the next chapter so it should not be long now. So until next time. J


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own fruit basket.

Ok my new goal is to write a chapter at least 1 every month. It's a goal not a promise. But I will promise I'm trying my hardest to get them out as soon as possible.

_**Chapter 7**_

Tohru and Kyou walked out into the yard. Tika looked over at them and said," Tohru, you will come with me. Kyou you will go over to the training hall with Genko." Both shook their heads in understanding.

Kyou looked over at Tohru and waved good-bye. Tohru just smiled and said, "good luck!" Both walked in the direction of their training partners.

Kyou was a little worried about Tohru. _She has never really done and kid of martial arts at all_, he thought. Kyou was speechless once inside the training hall. He had never seen anything so big just for training.

Kyou looked over at Genko and asked, "How many people use this training hall?"

Genko kind of chuckled, "No one except those that live here on the grounds."

"What kind of training will we be doing today?" Kyou asked.

Genko looked over at Kyou and said, "Well today we will start off with just the basic martial arts. I need to know how advance you are."

Kyou just smiled. He was really going to enjoy this.

So the boys sparring match began.

**Back with Tohru and Tika**

They walked for some time through the garden until they reached another building. Tika looked over and said, "This is where we will be training for the first few weeks."

Tohru was still very nervous, so she just remained quiet. Tika just laughed to herself.

"There is no need for you to be so nervous Tohru. We will be doing spiritual training first here, then after you have that controlled, we will move to the training hall with the boys." Tika stated.

Tohru sighed lightly. She was still nervous, but for some reason this relieved her a little. They both walked inside and took a seat on two big silk cushions. Then the training began.

Tika:

_Ok Tohru I want you to close your eyes and concentrate. Let everything out of your mind. I want you to grab hold of your fox side. We will be communicating with it today. Concentrate very hard; can you feel its energy inside you?_

Tohru could feel it. In fact she could see it in her mind, a white fox. _Yes I can see it, my fox side._

Tika could feel something around her. She opened her eyes to see Tohru's fox side actually standing next to her. In all her years she has never seen this happen. She wasn't quite sure how to approach the situation at hand. She decided that it would be best to proceed with the training and read up on it later that evening.

Little to both their knowledge there was a little black fox looking in the window watching closely. He snickered to himself. _So that is the next generation of the fox. She is very powerful and beautiful also. I must let grandfather know about this right away. _Off her ran through the woods.

Tika got a feeling of being watched and looked up. She couldn't see anything, but felt energy of something or someone. This concerned her a great deal. _Ok Tohru this is enough training for one day. I do not want you to drain all your energy in one day. Let us head back to the house and go eat lunch._

_Yes Tika I understand. _Tohru replied. _Do you want me to get the boys also, for lunch?_

_Yes please do, and let Genko know I need to speak with him at once. _Tika hurried off to her study.

Tohru ran up to the training room doors. She was a little hesitant at first. When she entered, she was amazed. Genko was matching every blow the Kyou could possibly think of. Neither one of them could get pass the others defenses. It seemed with every kick and punch thrown they both would get faster and faster. Until all of a sudden they both jumped back. It was then that they finally realized Tohru was standing their in the door way. "Hey guys time to eat lunch," She said casually. Both boys just stood there in shock. She looked different some how. "Also Genko, Tika said she wanted to speak with you." Tohru added.

Ok I'm going to leave it here for now. Thank you for all the wonderful reviewers out there. I am working on the next chapter soon. So hopefully it will be there soon for you all to read.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own fruit baskets**

Chapter 8:

Genko walked into Tika's office. "You wanted to see me?' Genko asked.

"Yes, I sensed someone watching us today during our training."

"You don't think it is the sme person do you?" Genko asked.

"Yes i do. I know we thought he was gone, but it seems he is not. It was deffinently someone under his influence. I want you to keep an eye out for tohru, she may be in trouble. At this moment I'm not sure of his intentions, but rest assured they can not be good." she stated again.

You could see the worry written all over her face. She knew deep inside that the person was not him, but had to be of his blood line. Genko quickly stood up. Tell Tohru and Kyou that I do not want them to go anywhere with out telling me first! But do not tell them why. I don't want them to worry about it. It could hurt her training. Genko rose from where he was bowing at, nodded his head and left.

Never before has she seen a fox spirit as strong as Tohru's before. She knew with the right training she could quickly pass her by far. In the wrong hands this power could also be very dangerous. She slowing got up to walk while she thought.

After lunch was finished, Tohru and Kyou walked out into the garden. Tohru seemed to be getting more entergetic as the day passed by. This confussed the hell out of Kyou. "How can she all of a sudden have so much energy?" he asked himself. She was just humming, skipping, then started to kinda of hop around. She could feel herself changing after this mornings training but couldn't place the sudden burst of energy. All of a sudden she ran up to Kyou and kissed him. Kyou just stood there wide eyed. He wasn't sure if he should move or not. This was very unlike he, so bold. Then all of a sudden, she nipped his ear playfully. Thus making him jump.

He held out his arms, holding her shoulders. "Tohru, I think you should go lay down. You are making me worry." Kyou stated.

"Ok if you insist, But I'm not really tired." Tohru stated as she skipped back to the house.

Kyou could feel someone watching them. He turned to look, he could see the shadow of a black fox with dark black eyes. As fast as he saw it, it darted away as if it was never there. Kyou shook his head thinking he was seeing things. He ran to catch up with Tohru.

As soon as her head hit the bed she was out cold, lost in her dreams.

Tohru's dream:

_Mother where are you? Mother I miss you so much. I don't understand what is happening to me. Why did you have to leave me? Everything started to fade to black around her. Then out of no where she saw her mother and another in their fox forms. _

_Tohru there is something very important we must tell you. You are in danger there. He has found you. You must return home at once. It is no longer safe. Your spirit is too strong now. I'm not sure what to tell you. You can break the curse! But now is not the time. If he finds you there will be no hope. Please return home. We will help you train in your dreams, and pray it will be enough. Please be safe my child. I'm sorry I can not do more. The two started to fade away._

_Mother wait don't leave me. Who is he? Why is he after me? She sat there crying._

Kyou was awoken by the sounds of soft crying. He quickly bolted up and into her room. Shaking Tohru to wake her up, "Tohru what's wrong? Why are you crying?" All he could understand was Mother don't leave me, return home, danger. He softly stroked her hair until she fell back asleep. Not wanting to disturb her by getting up, he leaned back and fell asleep also.

Tika was standing outside the door. She understood everything. Not wanting to disturb them she slowly closed the door. Tika walked into her study, deep in thought, she rummaged through her books till she found the one she needed to give to Tohru before she left. Even though her mind was argueing with Tohru's mother fox spirit.

_I don't think this will help. He will still find her there. She should stay here under our protection. _

_Kyoko's spirit sighed. I understand your concern. But she has lived there for three years now and he never found her. The zodiac will keep her safe. They all love he very deeply. They will not allow any harm to come to her while they are alive. Send her with the book for her to study. Her spirit is strong it will not be broken easily. It is far to strong to break the way I broke mine. But still without proper training it can control her. You know what I mean. Make sure Kyou stays with her at all times. She will need his support for this. I must go now. _

_Everything faded to black._

Tika coming back to realize she found what she was looking for, set the old book on her desk. She made a mental note to talk with Kyou before they left tomorrow. And slowly walked to her room to sleep for the night.

_(Ok I know this was kinda a filler chapter but I wanted to get something out soon. Also as a warning next chapter my have lemon so I'm trying to get it out soon. Also a warning ahead of time)_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own fruit basket**

sorry about the very long wait. I had a baby girl. We are all settled in now so I should have more time to write. I want to give out a special thanks to midnight1987, she lit a fire under me to get this update out sooner then expected. Also a very big thank you for all the wonderful reviews i have received.

to try and make it a little easier to read im going to try marking thoughts like this: _Kyou's thoughts_

**CHAPTER 9**

Tohru started to stir very lightly in her sleep. With the warmth of Kyou next to her, it had started to wake something up inside of her she had never really felt before. Her body seemed like it was on fire. The heat was so intense that she woke up. Looking around she noticed Kyou sleeping form. She slowly slip from underneath him to take a cold shower.

After about a minute after Tohru left for the shower, the sound of the running water woke up Kyou. He looked around.

_I wonder where Tohru went._ Kyou stood up. His mind still a bit dazed and half asleep.

Tohru stepping out of the shower realized that she had forgotten to grab clothing to put on. Thinking Kyou was still asleep she slowly walked out of the bathroom, trying to not make any sounds to wake him up.

As she did Kyou heard the sound and immediately turned towards the sound of the door opening. There standing in nothing but a towel was Tohru. Kyou was too shocked to move or say anything. He just stood there. Something inside of Tohru's head was telling her to go to him, take him, to release her desires for him.

Tohru was shocked. Never before had her mind thought such things. But here before her stood the man she loved. And to say the least she could tell that he wanted her too. Heat started to rise through her body again as she looked him up and down. She slowly started to walk towards him. She wanted to know how he would react.

Kyou just stood there. In a mesmerized state. He was over taken by the beauty that stood now before him. Inside he could feel the fire of desire for her burn so deep that he felt like it might overflow.

Tohru started to speak quietly, "Kyou, I love you, and I want to share the one thing that I can only share once in a life time with you."

Kyou was speechless to say the least. His mind was now racing so fast he barely could make out what his mind was telling him. You know you want her. Fullfil her request. Take her now. Just walk up to her and say how much she means to you.

They were not really sure who made the first move but they were only inches apart from each other now. Standing in front of the bed. Kyou slowly put his hand on her cheek and kissed her ever so tenderly. "Tohru I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you." Kyou whisper back to her. Then they kissed.

During the kiss they both started to slowly inch their way to the bed. Not wanting the kiss to stop. Tohru now had both hands wrapped around Kyou neck. Slowly the towel fell to the ground. As they hit the edge of the bed, Kyou stoped the kiss and asked Tohru if she was sure she wanted this now. Tohru looked him deeply in the eyes and answered yes.

Slowly Kyou laid her onto the bed. He planted kisses all the way down her neck. She shivered lightly from the pleasure he was giving her. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and started to massage it ever so gently. Tohru started to moan under the minastrations. While playing with one breast to the next, he slowly moved his free hand down the soft skin. Placing a finger right above her mound he played there softly wanting to arouse her even more. He moved one finger inside slowly moving it in and out to give her even more pleasurable experence. Tohru was not sure just how much more she could handle. The heat inside of her was unbearable. Tohru moved her hands down and slowly removed his pants and boxers ever so carefully. She could feel his hard member brushing lightly against her skin. Not quite sure of what she was doing she softly wrapped her hand around it. Moving it up and down. A small blush forming on her cheeks at her boldness. Kyou was a bit startled when she put her hand there. But when she started moving it, he couldn't help but moan from pleasure.

Kyou could feel that she was more then wet enough down below. He started to plant butterfly kisses back up her neck and lips. At the same time he moved himself so that he was resting right above her now. Looking deep into her eyes, Kyou asked her again, "Tohru are you aure you want to go all the way?"

Tohru just blushed and nodded her head yes. Still lost for words at his minstrations to her and her boldness.

Kyou looked into her eyes and told her that it might hurt a little at first since she was still a vergon. Still Tohru layed there and said nothing but nodded in response, but a sweet kiss to his lips. Taking this as a good oportunity he slowly entered her, while they engaged in the kiss. He could feel the barrior marking that this was her first time. He quickly pushed in deeper to make the pain go fast. Tohru whimpered a little. Kyou could then feel her start to relax around him. Slowly he moved in and out of her. As the pace quickened, the louder her moans got. Kyou kissed her in a attempt to quiet her down just a little. As he could feel both himself and Tohru getting there, he gave one hard push deep inside her as his seed released. As they both came in unison, there was a bright glow all of a sudden surrounded them both. Neither of them noticeing. They were both to caught up with each other. Kyou slowly collasped beside Tohru. Pulling the covers over them, placed a single solf kiss on her lips. "Tohru, I love you," he said softly. Tohru looking into his eyes and replying back, "And I love you."

They both feel into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms.

(ok I know it was a short chapter, but hey I finally got the lemon wrote up. I should have the next chapter soon. I promise. It will be longer also, so until next time thank you for reading, and please feel free to give me any feedback. good or bad. )


End file.
